


海报失窃引发的对话

by Pacabana



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacabana/pseuds/Pacabana
Summary: 俗话说，信仰充值还要买打折货，这信仰就大打折扣。但方星现不这么认为，他觉得自己的信仰非常纯粹，不纯粹的是那个偷拿快递的小偷。偷快递的小偷，是这个世界上最没有出息的一种小偷。





	海报失窃引发的对话

**Author's Note:**

> 由现实事件衍生。  
原梗来自JJoNak 4月27日直播（油管已出）。  
本文最初发布于2019年5月2日。

正文：

俗话说，信仰充值还要买打折货，这信仰就大打折扣。但方星现不这么认为，他觉得自己的信仰非常纯粹，不纯粹的是那个偷拿快递的小偷。  
偷快递的小偷，是这个世界上最没有出息的一种小偷。

被中央监控拍到那个鬼鬼祟祟的身影，好像拿走了包裹就再也不见踪迹，几乎提供不了任何有用的线索。对此方星现很不快活。  
海报虽然是用打折券买的，也要80美元呢。当初方星现一边肉痛，一边下单了两张——谁都知道周边该是摆一份收一份——那几天他没有零食，都是靠喝pine的饮料度日，这样海报居然还被人偷了。  
就好像刚买的甜筒还没吃第一口就掉在地上，比直接弄丢五块钱更心痛；丢掉的是海报，这比意外遗失80美金还让人难过，毕竟那两张海报，他一下都没摸上。  
方星现愤懑不平，每每想起就要大骂一阵无良小偷，同样丢了快递还要被他蹭饮料的pine，只能和他同仇敌忾。  
最近纽约队没有比赛，除去队友一起外出游玩，紧张苛严的训练表让方星现一天下来总是感到很累。在今晚看电影的计划实施之前，他要先打一个电话。

-

“比赛恭喜啊。”  
“谢谢～”柳济鸿心情不坏，有意用标准的营业语气回答方星现的祝贺。  
“德州的BBQ怎么样？”  
“盼望了好久，吃到嘴里确实很不错。”  
“那也是，难道会有哥觉得不好吃的肉吗？”  
“喂，烧焦的肉就不行啊。”  
“如果到了连济鸿哥都吃不下去的地步，店主人不如砸掉招牌关店回家好了。”  
“你在说什么呢？”柳济鸿假意严肃，觉得方星现肯定在无声地偷笑。  
“我嘛，今天看到济鸿哥和炳善的赛前采访。”  
柳济鸿鼻子里哼哼了两声。  
“你为什么说没有去过LA以外的地方，在美国。”方星现玩笑的语气在飘飘荡荡。  
“是真的啊。”  
“去年去纽约不算去吗？”  
“那个呀……我当时哪想得到那么多。”  
“还来参加了我们的homecoming活动，怎么原来哥都不记得了吗？”  
那好歹算他们突破寻常关系的开始，但要提起那次纽约之行的经历，两个人恐怕都有些尴尬。方星现不知好歹，好像非得哪壶不开提哪壶不可。  
“我当然……说不定不是什么爽快的回忆所以下意识忘记了吧。”柳济鸿回敬一般嘟囔道。提起那段推推拉拉时间，用“不爽快”这个词来形容最合适不过。  
但方星现好像不那么想，电话那头不说话了。方氏撒娇法其二，死缠烂打之余用沉默来展现自己的委屈。  
“喂！”  
“嗯。”  
“是因为，代表队伍接受采访，自然要说没去过。那次去纽约看比赛是我自己去的啦。懂吗？”  
柳济鸿不懂自己为什么就习惯性地换成了哄小孩的语气。  
“济鸿。”方星现突然把声音压低。柳济鸿一愣，不等他做什么反应，方星现继续说道：“不要用这种语气跟我说话。”  
这句吐槽的话应该我来说吧？被白白摆了一道柳济鸿恨不得越过听筒去敲他的头：“你今天怎么回事，听着满肚子不高兴。不欢迎我回去吗？”  
“我的快递丢了。”方星现好像开始卖惨。  
“买的什么啊。再买一个吧。”柳济鸿敷衍了事，不肯再好心安慰了。反正这臭小子不会领情，只会像刚才那样顺竿子爬上来，说些得寸进尺的怪话。但方星现听着似乎真有些沮丧，这激起了他的好奇心。  
“所以你丢的到底是什么？”  
面对他兴致盎然，方星现反而开始支支吾吾，半天没说自己丢了什么，借口要去看电影挂掉电话，仿佛他是网购了什么违禁物品。

-

到了回到LA的第二天，柳济鸿总算知道了谜底。他本来都快忘记这件小事，却有一个粉丝把方星现的直播片段dona到他的直播间来了。  
“逛网站的时候发现有周边打折。”  
“打算用掉优惠券买济鸿哥的海报，但是我还是觉得有点贵，花了80刀！”  
“快递放在门口不知道被谁拿走了，和pine的快递，一起被偷了。监控拍到那个小偷。”  
声音听上去十分愤慨，柳济鸿在心里笑出声。  
“但是那个快递是济鸿哥的海报啊！”  
视频结束。chat里已经是刷屏的“ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ ”，柳济鸿揉了揉鼻子：“什么海报居然这么贵吗？80美元？”  
chat里提醒他是签名海报。  
“原来我的签名这么值钱呀。”  
chat里又是一片笑声，感叹迷弟的不幸。  
柳济鸿顺势补充：“既然丢了也没办法，还想要的话，我再帮忙签个名也可以啦。”  
已经当了一年多的职业选手，这小子还会花钱去买自己的签名海报，他明明不缺这种东西的。柳济鸿觉得又好气又好笑。  
他觉得自己也有必要在下播之后打一个电话过去了。  
为此他足足在jjonaklove的直播间等到方星现和观众说完晚安，才算到了可以拨号的时间。

-

“哥怎么不早说给我打电话，我就早点下播了。”  
“那你怎么不早说是你买签名海报被偷了呢。”  
“我没说吗？我是这么说的呀。”方星现不得已开始装傻充愣。  
“……懒得讲你。小偷抓到了吗？”  
“还没有。”  
“警察真是怠慢……”  
“只是丢快递而已，他们大概不会上心吧。”  
“但你要说是私闯民宅也说得过去啊。”  
“丢了的海报是肯定找不回来了。但如果是以前，我说不定可以拿这个理由来接近济鸿哥噢。”  
“……你还要怎么接近我？我已经当着观众的面答应给你签名两张了。”  
“到这个周末吧。”  
“拿海报？”  
“我拿海报，然后请哥吃饭。”  
“你一开始就应该请我吃饭。”  
“我也想啊，谁让那个网站的优惠券又不能去餐厅用……”  
“你这个捡便宜的思想到底是从哪学来的！”  
“人类本性罢了，嘿嘿。”  
偷拿快递的人一定想不到，包裹里是两张帅气又值钱的签名海报吧。  
实在便宜他了。方星现心想。

-The End-


End file.
